Shard
'''Shard '''is a playable character and the main protagonist in Legend of the Guardians:Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game). Players can decide what species of owl Shard will be: a Barn Owl(balanced stats), Spotted Owl(fast but a weaker fighter, relies mostly on wingmen), Great Horned Owl (strong fighting type), and Great Gray Owl (stamina quick-kill type). Description Shard, when a Barn Owl, has a bright white face and brown feathers with yellow eyes. In the DS version of the game, he has a brown diamond-shaped pattern on his chest. As a Spotted Owl, he has a light brown facial disk, dark brown feathers with white spots, and large brown eyes. His Great Horned form has a brown facial disk and feathers with grey and tan streaks. He has yellow eyes, a black beak, and two large ear tufts. Lastly, his Great Gray form has gray feathers and a large facial disk, with small yellow eyes and white tufts of feathers around his yellow beak. Regardless of species, Shard has a friendly appearance. In cutscenes for the console game, Shard has an ambiguous species with black stripes across his body. History Shard is born to his father Grettir and mother Lygeia in their hollow. A few nights later, the evil Pure Ones attack and murder Grettir and Lygeia, but before Shard could be executed, the Guardians arrive and rescue him, taking him back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree where he will be raised. Many years later, Shard, now a young guardian, is "nightdreaming" about repelling an invasion of the Great Tree with the guardian Allomere, when his fellow guardian Parzival knocks him back to his senses. Shard is shown to be irritated with Parzival, and by the way they speak to one another, it can be assumed that they bicker often. The two fight until Ezylryb arrives, giving them flint mops to light torches. After finishing, they are made aware of a group of guardian scouts with rescued owlets being pursued by a flock of crows. Ezylryb sends Shard and Parzival to deal with the crows. The rescued owlets, led by a Barn Owl named Soren, are brought to the tree and Soren informed the guardians that he was abducted by the Pure Ones but escaped and the Pure Ones are also moon blinking owlets and forcing them to mine for flecks, which made the tree's monarchs Boron and Barran send Allomere and the search-and-rescue guardians to the Pure One's headquarters in St. Aegolius. Later, Ezylryb calls Shard and Parzival to a meeting, explaining the situation to them. The rescued owlets had told of the Pure Ones in St. Aegolius, and the Parliament decided to send Allomere to investigate. Ezylryb, distrusting Allomere, sends Shard and Parzival to investigate word of Pure Ones in the desert of Kuneer, search for an eagle named Streak who had been captured by bats. After Shard and Parzival arrived in the desert of Kuneer, they found Streak and fought off a large group of bats and freed the eagle. Streak(Shard's new wingman) thanked them and decided to help the guardians take down the bats. Shard, Parzival, and Streak began destroying many bat sancuaries in the desert. That night, Shard attacked bats attempting to smuggle owlets and bring them to the Pure Ones and rescued the owlets and returned them to Streak's nest. Afterwards, Shard, Parzival, and Streak attacked and destroyed the bat's hideout, but were attacked by the Bat Chieftain. After Shard defeated the Chieftain, using hot coals, they discovered an owl named Uriah (Shard's new wingman) and brought him to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, where Ezylryb gave Shard and Parzival instructions to help the resistance against the Pure Ones stationed in Tyto, Soren's home. Upon arriving, they pursued a small group of Pure Ones unnoticed to a small outpost. Afterwards, Shard and Parzival along with their group rescued Bryony, the leader of the resistance of Tyto, and other resistance members captured by the Pure Ones and participated in defending the resistance's headquarters, which was under attack by the Pure Ones. The resistance defeated the Pure Ones, but the headquarters was destroyed by lightning. Bryony and the resistance began to carry rescued owlets with them to their new headquarters while Shard with Parzival, Uriah, and Streak defended the carriers from the Pure Ones. After arriving at the headquarters, Shard protected Bryony's water carriers that put out forest fires set in the forests by the Pure Ones. Bryony then led an attack on the Pure Ones's fortress. Shard and Parzival's Band managed to defeat a majority of the Pure Ones and destroyed the fort while the remaining Pure Ones retreated. Afterwards, Bryony revealed that while she held captive by the Pure Ones, she overheard the Pure Ones talking about someone they called "the Guardian" and that Shard has a safe trip to the tree. Shard and Parzival parted ways with Bryony and returned to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and reported about the Guardian. Later, Ezylryb sent Shard and Parzival and their band to the Glauxian Brothers Retreat to destroy the Pure Ones's primary source of flecks. Parzival challenged Shard to a race each to the monastery(And Streak and Uriah joined in, too) where they helped the brotherhood save monks from the Hagsfiends, hideous crossbreeds of owls and crows. After they defeated the Hagsfiends, they found an injured hermit named Cormac who helped them rescue monks from the Pure Ones and the Hagsfiends. Afterwards, they traveled to a canyon where a large supply of flecks was stored. After disposing of the fleck pillars, the Hagsfiend Queen emerged from the fog and attacked. Shard defeated the Queen and returned with Cormac to the monastery, where he gave Shard his father Grettir's battle claws as a gift of thanks, while also revealing that an owl betrayed Grettir and let the Hagsfiends into the monastery. After returning to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Allomere returned with two owlets, one of them being Soren's younger sister, Eglantine. Now with proof that the Pure Ones had indeed returned, Boron, Barran, Ezylryb, and the other guardians flew off to St. Aegolius to confront the Pure Ones. Shard and Parzival followed Soren and his group to a dangerous area located nearby St. Aegolius called The Beaks. Upon arrival, Parzival was attacked by bats in possession of flecks. Shard quickly rescued his friend and he and Parzival continued to battle the Pure Ones and destroyed their defenses, allowing the Guardians to make their way to the fortress, but the Pure Ones spun a trap on the Guardians, and used a giant group of flecks to stun the Guardians, causing them to plumet to the ground .However, Soren dove into the fleck field with hot coals and destroyed the flecks, freeing the Guardians. Later, Shard came across Allomere who revealed that he and Grettir were well known partners at Perrock, indicating that it was he who let the Hagsfiends attack the monastery, and gave them the flecks. Shard was also shocked to find out that Allomere also murdered his parents at birth. Allomere laughed maniacally and told Shard that he would be silenced just as his father was. Just before Allomere attacked Shard, a bat appeared out of nowhere and struck Allomere, taking him with it. Shard tried to pursue, but was stopped by Ezylryb, who informed him of a giant Fleck signal tower nearby. After taking out the signal tower's defenses, Shard and Parzival destroyed the giant fleck pillar on the tower, destroying the Pure Ones's signal tower. Shard, Ezylryb, and Parzival quickly got to the entrance to the Pure Ones's stronghold and Ezylryb realized that if they destroyed the forge, the Pure Ones would be completely unarmed. Ezylryb sent Shard into the lower levels of the stronghold to find the Pure One forge while Parzival remained outside to assist the other guardians against the Pure Ones, meanwhile, Ezylryb flew to the upper levels of the stronghold to confront Metal Beak, the leader of the Pure Ones. Shard flew through the caverns and fought many Pure Ones along the way. After he finally found the forge, Shard used hot coals to destroy the furnaces. After destroying the furnaces, the foundation of the forge began to collapse. Shard attempted to escape, but was pushed backwards by Allomere, vowing Shard will not escape the fortress alive as he flew off to make another clean escape. Shard pursued the traitorous guardian through the caverns and finally caught up to Allomere near the exit from the caverns. The two owls fought fiercely. After a long and tough battle, Shard finally defeated Allomere and sent the traitor plunging into the pool below. Shard then proceeded to exit the caverns, but Allomere quickly emerged from the pool and got his claws around Shard's neck, strangling him. He told Shard that the Pure Ones will win as Shard slowly choked to death. However, Shard used the last of his air and grabbed onto Allomere's wing, throwing him and sending the traitor slamming into the rock walls, causing a small section of the ceiling to collapse. Allomere attempted to attack Shard again, but was crushed to death by the rocks. Shard left the caverns to find Ezylryb and informed him of his success and Allomere's demise, and told Ezylryb that that didn't give him peace and questioned the thought of such a thing being worth fighting for, but Ezylryb quickly ensured Shard that it was worth fighting for. Then, changing the subject, Ezylryb told Shard that the owlets of St. Aegolius were still awaiting them, so then Shard flew off to St. Aegolius with Ezylryb to free the remaining owlets, and eventually returned to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree with the rest of the rescued owlets where Shard and Parzival were reunited. Trivia *Shard was named for a piece of eggshell that stuck to his down when he was found by the Guardians. *Allomere was shown to be killed by bats in the movie, but the game rather follows a plotline where he is the main antagonist, and is instead killed by Shard. *In the DS game, the player doesn't get to choose their species, so Shard is only a Barn Owl. Gallery Console ShardXboxCap.png|Shard as a Great Horned Owl Shardbarnowl.png|Shard as a Barn Owl Legend of the Guardians Owls of Ga'Hoole Videogame Intro (720p)-14-20-59-.PNG|Shard while still an egg Legend of the Guardians Owls of Ga'Hoole Videogame Intro (720p)-14-45-31-.png|Shard being rescued by the Guardians Shard and ezyl.PNG|Shard speaking with Ezylryb at the end of the game Glauxbrothers.PNG|Shard (foreground, facing away) meeting with the Glauxian Brothers Nintendo DS Shard_silver_armour.JPG|Shard in basic guardian armour Shard_gold_armour.JPG|Shard in his father's armour, DS game Shard_ds.jpeg|Shard in the DS game Shard_ds.JPG|Portrait without armour ﻿ Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Video Game Category:Barn Owls Category:Spotted Owls Category:Great Horned Owls Category:Great Gray Owls Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders